


What's Mine is Mine

by HuntySuckle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bathroom Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Mondo Owada, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politician Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Somewhat, Writing on Skin, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntySuckle/pseuds/HuntySuckle
Summary: feel free to leave requests below!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	What's Mine is Mine

It wasn’t the first time Taka had shown to be quite sociable with others. In fact, it was one of the reasons Mondo was drawn to him in the first place. He was always loud, a little bossy, but had a heart that was worth its weight in gold. Mondo was smitten. Sure, he was proud of the ex-prefect for getting out of his comfort zone. He understood the need for him to be friendly and patient with others, especially as he ran for public office. 

However, what he didn’t understand was _why on Earth_ did Kiyotaka continue to let this man touch him?!

The biker sat behind Taka’s table, glaring daggers at this man’s back. _Gundam Tanaka_. The name sounded stupid to him, he sneered as he read it on the nametag. Some of these other public officials had stupid names and stupid faces too, but Gundham especially did. 

And now this man sat next to Taka just a _little_ too close, his hands touching Taka for just a _little too long_. 

_His_ Taka, the man he had been together with since their high school years. The fact that another man was holding Taka’s attention had caused him to ball up his fist, his nails digging into his palms. 

The two of them had driven to the banquet together after hours of getting ready. Mondo had spent most of his time fixing his hair and makeup in the mirror before Taka made him undo his pompadour in exchange for a more “professional” hairstyle, which was just to wear his hair down in a messy (yet neat enough to pass as modest) bun. Of course, Mondo would do anything for him that he asked. 

And in that anything, it included a purple-trim suit that Mondo thought looked tacky. However, he had to give credit to his lover. It _did_ suit him. And so did the white suit that Taka wore. It was very fitting for him and the fit was really quite flattering on him, squeezing a bit tighter in the right places in a way no one would really question, except Mondo who constantly had his eyes on him. 

The dinner banquet was at a nice hotel with dozens of other public officials, publicists, and citizens allowed. The goal was for them to get together before the upcoming election to share ideas and get together with the public in a good light. Mondo had promised Taka— _his Taka_ —that he would be on his best behavior, and he’d be fucked if he didn’t keep his promise. 

Even if that man was looking at Taka in a similar way to Mondo, eyeing him in that perfect, flattering suit. 

So instead of rushing over there and grabbing that man by the collar, roaring at him about what was his and how he should _move the fuck on_ , he politely kept seated at his table, nodding on and on as one of the other partners of another official talked his ear off. The man’s name was Nagito _-something_ , not like he bothered to learn. 

He glanced back over at Taka and the Gundham fella, and he swore he could feel his lilac eyes _burning._ Taka was flushed, his face red, his eyes soft and inviting. _Right in front of this man._

And then Gundham leaned over, whispering something in his ear and Taka chuckled. As Mondo watched, Taka glanced over at him and he felt a chill up his spine. Taka was aware of the eyes on them, and yet he didn’t pull away. His eyes shone with some type of amusement, and Mondo glared right back. 

_It was on purpose?_ Just what was he trying to do to Mondo?

Taka looked back at his table mate and grinned, resting a delicate hand on the man’s shoulder. Mondo groaned. He needed some air. He excused himself from the half-assed conversation he was in and went out to the hall, trying to find an exit.

It was no use, all these fancy places were like mazes. The tall floor-to-ceiling windows were adorned with the same beige curtains that made it difficult to tell just where he had come from. He couldn’t remember where the exit was. 

He had spent the time they walked into the banquet staring at Taka, finding himself mesmerized at the way the man composed himself in the presence of other natural-born leaders. Of course, he wouldn’t tell him that. He knew Taka had earned his place regardless of how he was born with talent. The rest was hard work, and he knew how far Taka had come and just how hard he worked. There were days Mondo thought he would work himself to the dirt, but his perseverance and drive were amazing. 

_Fuck_ , he really loved that guy.

He shakes his head, breaking his thoughts and finding the closest door. It was a men’s room, seemingly empty and he ducks in. Standing in front of the mirror, he places his hands on the counter and sighs. He leans down, splashing water in his face and then checking to make sure the rest of his eye makeup is intact. 

Even at an event like this, Taka didn’t nitpick the rest of his look, allowing him to keep his iconic eye makeup. Mondo sneers. Of course he did, Taka was just as much of a sap for him, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t change anything about Mondo, not really. 

Mondo looks at himself in the mirror. He really did love Taka, and seeing him with another man was torture. Just how was he supposed to make sure others knew? How was he supposed to remind Taka that he wasn’t quite as good at sharing as he wanted to be? And why was Taka antagonizing him? Maybe he wasn’t as good a lover as he thought if Taka was going out of his way to flirt with other men. What if-

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Mondo looks away, not wanting his desperate and frustrated expression to be noticed by any passerby. 

“Occupied,” he growls. He hears the door closed, but the presence of another person remained. 

_What the shit_ , he thought. 

“Hey, I fuckin’ said-” he spins around and makes eye contact with Taka.

His eyes narrow. “What’re ya doin’ here?” Taka closes the gap between them and stands next to him, also looking in the mirror. 

“I saw you leave and thought it would be a suitable time to take a break.”

Mondo scoffs. As if he needed a break, getting all close and chummy with that _freak_ in there. Taka looks at him with a knowing expression. 

“How do you feel?” the politician asked, and Mondo glares at him. 

“ _Pissed_. Why didya let ‘im touch ya like that?” Mondo demanded, grabbing Taka’s wrist. His lover looks up at him, his eyes also a challenging blaze. 

“I’m an adult, I can handle myself,” he replies, and Mondo backs him up into a corner. 

He traps Taka between his arms, towering over him. Taka doesn’t waver. 

“Yer an adult, sure. But ya belong to _me_ , and I don’t share,” Mondo hisses. Taka shivers and Mondo grazes the man’s ear with his mouth, nipping lightly at the skin. “Why don’ I make sure everyone knows that, hm?”

He whips around and grabs a sharpie from the counter- one the caterers had placed there for extra nametags. He grabs the sharpie cap with his mouth and tugs it off, letting it drop to the floor. Taka stares at him like a doe in headlights, partly in fear and in thrill. 

The gang leader grabs his jacket and yanks it off him, letting it drop to the floor. He ignores the protests of his lover, grabbing his undershirts next, tugging them up to reveal the pale skin of his toned torso. He drags a hand across the skin first, then grabs the sharpie and gets to work. 

“How should we let ‘em know?” he asks. “I’ve got an idea.” He starts scribbling against his torso, the sharpie leaving thick streaks that felt cool and tingly to Taka. He shuts his eyes tightly, squirming under his grasp. 

“Mondo, this isn’t a good idea- _mnh_!” His protest is cut off with Mondo’s lips colliding with his own. He shuts up, relaxing against the kiss. Mondo is kissing him with such a passion, his head is fogged up and he feels the way the biker sucks at his lip, dragging his teeth over it.

Mondo pulls back from the kiss, letting Taka catch his breath. He finishes the first scrawl and looks to admire his handiwork. Taka looks down as well, not quite sure what he’s looking at. 

Mondo grins. “Babe, it says ' _attention whore’_.” Taka whines. 

“ _Why would you write that?_ ” 

Mondo ignores him and grabs at his shirts, pulling them off. Taka shudders at the feeling of the cool tiles on the back of his bare skin, and Mondo takes the opportunity to grab his wrists, pinning them above his head. He presses a wet kiss to his neck, kissing a trail down to his collarbone where he presses the sharpie to, scribbling wildly once again. 

Taka exhales shakily, unable to help the way his eyes flutter. 

_Cockslut._

The politician feels a knee press into his crotch and he groans, leaning over, pressing his forehead onto Mondo’s shoulder. The pressure _feels so good._

Taka keens as Mondo scribbles again, dropping the sharpie to the floor. This time he left a thick, messy scrawl right above Taka's waistband.

_Mondo's._

The biker chuckles, threading his fingers through Taka’s neatly styled hair. He tugs slightly, before lifting Taka’s head off his shoulder and forcing him to look him in the eyes. He scans his face, eyes drawn to his lips- nice and red from their earlier kiss. He drags his thumb over the bottom lip and groans as he watches Taka close his eyes and lick at his thumb, the motion short and sweet. 

He pushes his thumb past his lips, and Taka wraps his lips around it, dragging his tongue over the underside of it, sucking it gently in a way that drives Mondo crazy. Taka opens his eyes, the half-lidded expression sending jolts up Mondo’s spine. He focuses on Taka’s warm, wet mouth and suddenly he can’t wait a moment more. He pulls his hand from the politician’s mouth and grips his shoulder, pushing him down to his knees in front of him. 

Taka looks up in a daze, watching as Mondo undoes his belt. A flash of unsureness passes over his face and Mondo suddenly stops, about to ask if he should compose himself for his partner’s sake. As if he read his mind, Taka shakes his head. 

“I know the safewords, Mondo. Continue.” 

The gang leader knows he’s the luckiest man in the world. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby. I’m goin’ crazy,” he groans, and Taka tugs his pants the rest of the way off, letting them slump to the ground without a word of complaint. Mondo watches as his partner’s finger hover over the waistband of his briefs, then hisses as he pulls them down. His cock jumps free, already half-hard from just toying with him. Taka licks his lips. 

Mondo’s dick twitches at the sight, and he grips at Taka’s head, pulling slightly to give Taka the go-ahead. The politician nods, understanding the command. He wraps a skillful hand around the base of Mondo’s cock and opens his mouth, pressing a curt kiss to the head. As Mondo groans in complaint, he opens his mouth, licking a short and rough lick over the slit, earning him a low moan from the back of Mondo’s throat. 

The gang leader tightens his grip on his hair and hisses. “C’mon, ya greedy slut. You were so handsy earlier. What, lost yer appetite?” Taka shakes his head and Mondo takes the opportunity to push himself further into his mouth. The politician’s mouth relaxes, allowing the push of his length. He feels the head of Mondo’s cock hit the back of his throat and he squeezes the base of Mondo’s cock to let him know. Mondo loosens up his grip, allowing Taka to take care of him. 

He eases off the length a bit, stroking his hand over what didn’t fit comfortably in his mouth, which was quite a bit as Mondo really was spectacularly large. So much so that sometimes Taka can’t wrap his head around the fact that _Mondo could fit inside him._ And then other times, he can feel that same, large, heavy cock in his mouth and he’s grateful because as much as it is daunting, it’s fucking delicious in all the ways he could imagine. 

And so as he starts bobbing his head, he feels the rest of Mondo’s cock harden to its full potential and Mondo moans, throwing his head back in pleasure. Taka’s wet, warm mouth was heavenly tight around his cock. He was going to lose it soon if Taka didn’t hurry up and indulge him. He rolled his hips up into his partner’s mouth, and he hummed around his cock. The vibrations shot straight through his dick and up his spine, and Mondo swore he could see stars. 

He looks back down at Taka, his eyes heavy, and groans. The way Taka looked, his lips wrapped around his dick, his eyes shut closed and his pale skin wearing his handwriting- _fuck_. Mondo couldn’t take it anymore. He was perfect. He needed to wreck him, to truly make him his. 

Mondo tightens his grip in Taka’s hair and experimentally rolls his hips again. Taka groans, bobbing his head still in an attempt to stay concentrated. Mondo groans, this time both in satisfaction and annoyance. 

“What, now ya wanna enjoy my cock? Too bad, open wide and be good for me, ‘kay?”

“ _Nghh_ ,” Taka groans and opens his eyes, blinking some tears from the corners. Mondo wipes them away with his free hand and allows him to get ready. Just for a second, before he begins the assault on his mouth. 

He feels Taka’s mouth widen and relax, his throat attempting to do the same. Mondo doesn’t hesitate as he grips Taka’s hair with both hands and pushes himself back in slowly. 

“ _Fuuuck, your mouth is so perfect, Kee_ ,” he coos as he feels the head of his cock hit that beautiful man’s throat. He hears a whimper in response and drags his dick almost entirely out, before repeating the motion. Taka closes his eyes again, his hands grabbing at Mondo’s ass, pulling him closer. 

Mondo laughs. “Greedy again, aren’t we?” He watches Taka shudder. The way he looked on his knees was delectable. “I’m gonna give ya what you want so bad. Treat ya like the cock obsessed whore we all know you really are.” 

_Taka’s cock is leaking,_ the front of his briefs are soaked by now. He doesn’t care, not at this moment. Not with the love of his life fucking into his mouth, the words coming out of his mouth feeling so _disgustingly good_ to his ears. He could worry about the rest later, couldn’t he?

Mondo picks up the pace, fucking into his mouth with an intensity he’s familiar with from the bedroom. He doesn’t slow down when it comes to this stuff, Taka knows. Mondo is a powerhouse, and the sex he gives is the same. Powerful, violent, and full of desire. But it can also be sweet, tender, and full of love. Taka knew this well, but he didn’t mind. Both situations suited him well. He wasn’t fragile. He could take whatever Mondo gave him, and he damn well was proving it. 

He ignored the tears pricking his eyes and instead dug his fingers digging into the meat of Mondo’s ass. He could feel Mondo’s movements getting desperate and sloppy and knew he was only getting closer to orgasm. 

Mondo groaned, the grave depth of his voice causing Taka to feel faint. The sloppy sounds of the two of them echoed in the bathroom, Taka’s occasional grunts earning him softer movements followed by another assault of back-to-back thrusts. Mondo shuddered, he wasn’t going to last long at all at this point. Taka’s mouth felt too good and the situation wasn’t helping either. He felt like he was in a haze, both horny and possessive and it was causing him to lose his mind. 

“ _Yer mine_ ,” he growls, his hips bucking forward, driving him deep into Taka’s throat. The politician nods, whimpering at the feeling. “Now yer gonna take this. You’re doing _so well, bein’ so good._ I’ll reward ya, don’ worry.”

Taka nods eagerly, and Mondo grins, panting. “Good,” he replies. He continues, thrusting his hips up into Taka’s wet, pretty mouth. The movements get sloppy until he grabs Taka’s head and pulls him on his cock, holding him there as he cums down his throat. Taka does his best to swallow most of it, the rest leaking from his mouth in streams down his chin and chest with the drool and tears. 

Mondo pants, dragging his dick out of his mouth a moment later allowing Taka to gasp, breathing some much-needed air into his lungs. Mondo watches him, enjoying the way he looked with his eyes puffy, skin adorned in fluids, lips red. He looked spent, _used_. And Mondo enjoyed it. 

It was thrilling, knowing he was the only one who could make Taka look like this. 

He let go of the grip he had on Taka’s hair, grabbing some paper towels and offering them to his lover. Taka takes them, wiping his chin and chest. Mondo watches the way the sharpie writing barely just brushes off with the fluids and wanders for a moment if he should rewrite them. He decides against it, knowing that even if the writing was gone, the meaning would still stay behind. 

Taka finished wiping himself down and grabbed the clothing that fell on the floor, pulling them back on. Mondo watches him button his shirts back up under the jacket, and dust off his knees. He doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he does look absolutely disheveled, and so he takes a step forward and rakes a hand through Taka’s ruined hair in an attempt to salvage it. It sort of worked, but anyone who had seen him before would notice the difference. 

Mondo grabs his arm as Taka goes to the sink (probably to wash his hands) and Mondo plants a kiss on his cheek. 

“Fuckin’ fantastic,” he tells him. 

Taka hums lazily in response and wraps an arm around his neck. “You too, but watch your language now,” he warns. Mondo smiles, his chest felt warm. There he was- _his_ Taka. 

His Taka looks at him now, curiosity apparent on his face, but so was concern. “You’re not really worried about the other guy, right?” He fumbled with his jacket sleeve, an old habit he had carried into adulthood. 

Mondo shakes his head. “He has no chance, I know. Don’ worry.” He plants a kiss to Taka’s lips, ignoring the quiet groan of his partner. “After the way ya handled yourself for me... “ he sighs. “Proof yer mine.” 

Taka beams at him and nods. “Always.” He returns the kiss with a peck of his own. “So, what was that reward you mentioned?” Taka grins, leaning against the counter. Mondo leans in towards him, his lips ghosting his lover’s. 

“I’m glad you asked-”

 _Knock knock knock._ They both jumped. 

“Mr. Ishimaru?” a voice boomed from the other side of the bathroom door. They both stood there in shock until Taka cleared his throat. 

“Y-yes?”

“The Governor is requesting a speech from you, he mentioned you had the materials needed to present on the new deal.”

Taka’s face falters. Right, he was told he may have to present at the banquet. 

He stammers. “I’ll be right out. Thank you, Makoto.”

Mondo freezes until they hear the footsteps walk away, and then roars in laughter. Taka smacks his arm, and he tears up with laughter. 

“Mondo- stop! What is so funny?” The politician can’t help but smile in response. The booming laughter from his lover was contagious. 

“N-nothin’, love,” Mondo sighs, calming down. “We should get ya back, shouldn’t we?”

Taka nods. “Do I look presentable?” 

Mondo gives him a quick once-over. “Yeah babe, you look _ravishable_.” Taka gives him a strange look. 

“That is not what I asked, but thank you, I suppose.”

Mondo hums in response and fixes his own clothes. He catches a streak of sharpie on Taka’s jacket, and his stomach drops. 

Taka wouldn’t leave him for something like this, would he? He doesn’t want to find out, so for now, he keeps his mouth shut and follows his partner out to watch him deliver a very important speech.

It would be his little secret knowing what they just got up to and what he wore on his skin underneath the suit. Taka seemed to still be uncomfortable, half-hard, and coming down from the excitement. He would still be thinking of Mondo, his mind in a trance and for that, Mondo smiled.

This was _his_ Taka. No one else's. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave requests below!


End file.
